The Years I've Missed
by magicfluffydemon
Summary: [PAUSED!]Naruto has finally returned from a mission to retreve Sasuke. Now Naruto has to catch up on what he missed, his friends, they have changed during his absence, and is there more than one girl who is after his affection? Pairings coming later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This was on my mind so... here it is, seemed good... R&R! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto... but one day will...

Chapter 1 : If You Survive This

"Naruto! Get up, we still have much of the battle to fight! Get up!" Jiraiya yelled at the blood covered blonde lying in the ground. "Get up! We'll fail if you don't stand up and fight! Get up!"

He twitched once, his cursed seal had already loosened again, he'd used all the Kyuubi's chakra he was given, but still, it wasn't enough. Orochimaru's men had become stronger, much stronger. yet again, Naruto was on a missiono to retreave Uchiha Sasuke. Him and Jiraiya had taken on the mission after Naruto had left for years of training. The time had now come, he and Jiraiya had gone to Orochimarur's lair, but were found, found by Uchiha Sasuke. Now they were older, nineteen to be exact, and much stronger. But now Sasuke was not Sasuke, he was colder, and set the attack against Naruto and his trainer, he was ready to kill. They both were.

Now must be the end, the end if his training, his life. He was in a pool of mud, of blood. It was over, the last blow he took was to the gut, blood oozed from the deep wound.

"Naruto! Get up! We're going to be killed!" Finally, he looked over. He saw what lay beside him, he saw the seal that now was covered in blood and mud, he saw the fatal wound to the chest. Jiraiya made his disicion.

He leapt over. He grabbed Naruto and ran, it was time to finally go home to Konoha, and to again, not have Sasuke, maybe not even Naruto.

------------

In Konoha...

"Please class pay attention. If you want to become a ninja you must learn this matterial." A younge dark-haired woman spoke, she was Hyuuga Hinata, she was a teacher now.

Then the door to the class room swung open, revealing a frantic looking Sakura. "Hinata!" She pantted. " Naruto, he is back, and in critical conditioin! Hurry!" And with that, she was gone.

Hinata stood there in shock for a moment. "Class dismised for the next few days!" She flew out of the room after Sakura to the hospital where Naruto was.

-----------

"So please Jiraiya, tell me all that happened in this battle." Tsunade spoke calmly as she preformed her last healing techique on the poor blonde boy.

"It was a battle with Orochimaru's men, we tried to retreve Sasuke, and we failed yet again."

"I see." The ledgendary medic nin stood and closed the healing scroll. "This is all I can do now. If he survives the night, I'll preform more treatments, till then, we have to wait."

The door swung open. "Tsunade-sama!" It was her apprentice, Haruno Sakura, she had kept her short hair but now wore a red shirt , similar to her old no-sleeved dress, a tan skirt, and high black boots. "I'm here, is there anything I could do to help?" She panted, trying to catch her breath.

"No, Sakura," She took a deep breath. "This is all we can do for now. If he makes it over night, then we can treat him, but until then, we can only wait."

The pink-haired kunoichi slowly walked up to the sleeping blonde, the certain blonde who once was on her same team, the same blonde who had risked his life to keep his promis, but the same poor blonde who failed every time. Tears pooled up in her eyes, they streamed down her face in thick streams of salty water.

The door opened again slowly, but this time revealed no medicnin, just Hyuuga Hinata. She walked up to Sakura and looked down at Naruto's poor form. This was the boy who she loved and watched for years, the boy who she had waited for, years of waiting, and now that he had returned, it may only be for a short time, Naruto's life was slowly draining form his limp body. If this was what she had been waiting for, she'd have rather waited longer and for him to be in good health than for him to be so close to the line of no return, death. Now she too felt hot tears stream down her face.

The two girls tears fell on his bed, making small circles on the sheets.

Tsunade walked up to them and put her hands on their shoulders and spoke kindly " He may survive girls, no need to feel that he is dead. Remember that." She walked over to the desk coverred in scrolls and sighed. "Shizune, get me some of my other medical scrolls, Sakura, please could you get me some warm sake. Thank you."

Sakura stood up and whipped her eyes and walked out of the room with Shizune, leaving only three in the room.

'Naruto-kun, please live, please.' Thought the long-hair Hyuuga. She coughed because of her crying. This time she spoke, "Naruto-kun, you have to live, I... I love you." And with that she cried harder, her tears hitting Naruto's bruised and beatten face.

His left eye opened a small bit. "Really?" He coughed.

Tsunade and Hinata were taken aback by him being able to speak. But Hinata smiled and nodden, managing to say "yes,I do love you." through tears.

He smiled too, shutting his eye he driffed off into a painful sleep.

In his mind...

_"Kit, why do you act so weak! You are dying! Live baka! If you die I die too!" An all to farmiliar voice spoke to him, this was Kyubi no Yoko._

_"I'f I live I'll need rest. anyway, I'm not sure if I want to live." Naruto spoke to the fearsome beast infront of him._

_"WHAT! Not want to live! How!" The beast screamed at the boy._

_"I have caused so much trouble for so many people, with me gone Konohagakure will be safer."_

_"Baka! If you came one step closer you'd feel my true wrath!"_

_"If I am dying... let me die in peace." That was the end of his comversation with Kyubi._

Naruto' s heart beat went flat, he'd died.

Tsunade shot out of her chair and ran over to Naruto. Hinata had left already, it had been hours since Naruto had arived to Konoha again. "HE'S GONE! HELP! WE STILL HAVE A CHANCE OF BRING HIM BACK!" Shizune ran over. The two preformed many procedures, he regained a pulse. "Thank Kami, he came back." Tsunade sighed. " If not, I'm not sure anyone would be ready for that news. Shizune, bring in some more medical nins, if he goes again, I want to make sure we are more prepaired than now."

Shizune nodded. "Yes ma'am." She ran off to fetch the medical team.

The Fifth sat down, claerly exhausted from all of the work. "Naruto, if you survive, you really are fit to be Hokage." She shook her head and went back to work.

A/N: Okay! This story just came to mind as I was listening to Marilyn Manson, weird huh? Well, This will have been one of my many ideas to actualy be typed so... cool for me! I hope you guys like it! Please, if you read it, REVIEW IT! Please, all you gotta do is click on the button that says 'GO'. Sorry if it seemed short!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update! school, two other fanfics, a band I'm in has just started, family issues, and all and all its been a hecktic last few weeks and i haven't had my computer working, i got spyware AGAIN! SO sorry again!

Chapter Two: Emotional Insablity

For Hyuuga Hinata, life had been tough scince Naruto had left years ago. She started dating other guys but her heart still held on to her beloved Naruto. She was dating Inuzuka Kiba presently, but things weren't going anywhere, she was partly glad, she had wanted it to be over between them. Naruto was back, and once she saw him she knew that she loved him more than anything in the world, time only made her love him more.

Once Hinata left Naruto's hospital room she wandered around Konoha aimlessly until she ran into her cusin, Neji, and his girlfriend Ten-Ten, they'd been dating for a long time.

Hinata was still crying silent tears as she reflected on everything that had just happend, that morning Kiba had gotten angry and yelled at Hinata for not saying 'no' when he askede if she still liked the Uzumaki boy. He had told her he would die, and that it was pointless to still hold on to the memories she had of him.

Ten-Ten saw her walking down the streets alone and ran over to her, Neji close behind.

"Hinata, what happend? Why are you crying?" Ten-Ten sat her down on a bench by the side of the road.

Now Hinata was sobbing, but spoke anyway. "N-Naruto-kun is back. H-he m-may d-d-die." She managed to say as more tears poored out of her white eyes.

Ten-Ten's face saddened and hugged her friend. Neji's face looked more concerned, over the years he'd become more like an older brother to Hinata and cared about her.

"How, what happend?" The brunnet looked frantic, "When did you see him?"

"-hickup- A fight against S-Sasuke." She sobbed more and more, she started hickuping and gasping for breath through her tears.

"When did you see him?" Neji asked Ten-Ten's question again.

"Hours ago, a-about 4 o'clock."

"Have you been walking around this whole time?" Neji asked her. "It's ten at night!" Ten-Ten stated, slightly taken aback that Hinata'd been walking around in the cold of the winter without a jacket on, and that it had been six hours.

"Y-yes."

"Oh my gosh," Ten-Ten hugged Hinata again as she sobbed harder. Hinata's skin was cold and covered in snow.

"Lets get her out of the cold, she's shaking, and your house is right around the corner." Neji stood up.

Ten-Ten nodded and helped Hinata up.

"Arigato Nejinii-san, Ten-Ten."

"Its okay Hinata, no need to thank us." Ten-Ten said.

The three of them walked into Ten-Ten's house, Hinata flopped down on the couch.

"Do you need anything?" Neji asked.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Hinata yawned and drifted off to sleep.

After they were sure she was okay and asleep they headed off to Ten-Ten's room to sleep. (sleep and nothing more, pervs!)

The next day Hinata woke up with the sun shinning brightly through the window, it was one-thirty in the afternoon.

"Oh no- I was supposed to meet Sakura for lunch at one-thirty!" She jumped up off of the couch and she remembered, she wasn't at home, and were Ten-Ten and her cusin still here?

She tip-toed over to the door to her bedroom. She tapped lightly on the white door.

Hinata heard a sleepy growl, they were still asleep. " Thank you two for letting me stay here." She whispered as she scurried over to the exit and slid on her blue shoes.

"Did you really think _I'd_ be asleep at this hour?" Her cusin said from the kitchen. "Ten-Ten isn't a morning person like me, apparently neither are you."

"O-oh, sorry Nejinii-san, I was exhauseted. Thank you for letting me stay." She opened the door and ran off to meet Haruno Sakura, she was already late.

------

With Sakura...

"Geez, where is she? Hinata is never late..." Sakura spoke to herself as she looked up at the clock.

-------

Hinata tried to comb out her long blue hair with her fingers but failed, leaving her with even more tangled hair.

As she ran through the crowded streets of Konoha, dodging all the perverts, shop venders, and anything else that could get in her way, she, to her dismay, ran into her boyfriend, Inuzuka Kiba, and he didn't look like he'd let her pass.

"Where were you?" He grabbed her wrists, stopping her.

"Kiba-kun! Let me go! I'm in a hurry! Please!" She tried to squirmed around, trying to break free of his hold.

"Where were you?" He held her wrists tighter.

"I was...uh, at a party with some of my friends." She lied.

"Who was there?"

"Just me, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Neji, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee."

"Hn, where are you headed to in such a hurry?" He loosened his grip on her and pulled her clossed to him.

Hinata tried to wriggle away from him, "K-Kiba," She got away from his grasp. " I'm meeting Sakura for lunch, now please, leave me alone!" She ran away from him as fast as she could run, adding some chakra to her feet to make it less possible for Kiba to catch her.

He'd become more over protective and yelling at her for little things. He scared her now that he started to hurt her occasionally, sometimes even making her bleed.

Hinata walked into the shop and saw her friend emediately, she walked over. "So sorry I'm late I over slept and-" Sakura cut her off.

"Hinata, why are you crying?"

She hadn't even noticed she'd started to cry after her encounter with Kiba.

Hinata whiped off her tears and smiled, "So have you eaten yet, its late." She didn't want to talk at all about Kiba right now.

"No, I was hoping you'd show up eventually, so I waited for you."

"Oh. Well... um... I'm really not hungry so you can order."

"Okay! Weighter!" Sakura waved her hands back and forth to get his attention.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll have some tayaki please." Sakura handed him the menu.

"Your food should be ready soon ma'am." He walked away.

The two women talked as Sakura ate, many things did they talk about, clothes, training, missions, but mostly Naruto.

They stood up, time had flew by, it was now 3:00 o'clock in the afternoon, Sakura was late for training with Tsunade and Hinata was still tired and wanted to got to sleep in her own bed.

They said goodbye and left to their plans.

-------

Hinata had gotten home to the Hyuuga mansion unnoticed and changed into her sleeping clothes. She now stood infront of the mirror and lifted up her bangs;

And there, was the cursed seal of the branch house.


End file.
